


Beka

by Karin Mazaki (KarinMazaki)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Grumpy Kitten and His Boyfriend, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinMazaki/pseuds/Karin%20Mazaki
Summary: Yuri discovers Otabek's fans has a girly nickname for his manly boyfriend.





	Beka

Beka  
If you know me at all, you know I hate the nickname “Beka” for Otabek. Personally, I don’t think it suits him at all. I suppose people try to soften his image but as a fellow grumpy person, I feel his pain. Keep in mind the creators worked hard to choose suitable names for the characters. People should honor their choices. Now we hear from the man himself and his boyfriend.  
ceo  
Yuri was seated next to his boyfriend on his couch. He had his legs pointed in opposite directions to stretch out his hips. He was flipping through an industry magazine Phichit sent him. It was Phichit’s way of teasing them because they were featured in it. There was an article about them as a couple and two more about them as individuals. Yuri stopped flipping through as he spotted something weird in a picture of Otabek’s fans. He sat up straight from the shock of it.  
“Who the hell is Beka?”  
Otabek put down his book and leaned over to peek at the picture.  
“Me, apparently.”  
Yurio stared at the picture for a few long seconds.  
“But it’s a girl’s name!”  
“I know.” Sighed Otabek.  
“Beka! Becca! Becky! Rebekah! They’re girl’s names!”  
“I know.”  
Yurio got steadily angrier the more he thought about it.  
“You’re not girly! That’s what makes you so hot!”  
“Thank you.” Otabek smiled. “They believe giving me the girly name makes me more approachable.”  
“Idiot girls!” Yuri grumbled to himself. “You should have taken the sign and ripped it up in their faces.”  
Otabek laughed. It was rare for either of them to laugh so Yuri looked at him in wonder. His boyfriend was really handsome.   
“You sound just like my father and grandfather. Thank you for that.” Otabek gave his boyfriend a cheek kiss. “But I cannot. No more than you can rip off the cat ears your fans plop on your head.”  
Yuri sighed, his fans were stranger and more rabid then most fans. He shuddered.  
“You have my sympathy, Otabek.”  
“Thank you, it’s best to just ignore it.”  
Yuri smiled, tossed the magazine on the coffee table and leaned on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Otabek put an arm around him and gave him a squeeze. Yuri sighed.  
“At least I’m back to being Yuri.”  
“Huh?” Otabek was confused, wasn’t he always “Yuri”?  
“At the rink. I’m back to being Yuri, and Katsuki is Katsuki.”  
“I see. You had your own struggles with nicknames.”  
“Yes but it’s over for now. The finals will be here soon and it will be Yuuri vs. Yurio and the engaged couple vs. the boyfriends again.”  
They sat in companionable silence for a while.  
“Like I said my family, my father and grandfather in particular, were really pissed by the Beka thing.”  
“I’m sure they were.”  
“Otabek is an old name, going back centuries. In my family, it has a long history with many people doing great and honorable things. My father wondered how these fans of mine would feel if someone came along and messed with their name. Names are important. They have meaning and history. To do this is to spit in the eyes of my ancestors.”  
Yuri couldn’t say anything to add to that so he just gave him a squeeze and a cheek kiss. They sat in silence for a while thinking of their mutual frustrations.  
“Fans think only about their own enjoyment and not about the harm they do to us.” Grumped Yuri.  
“That is in the nature of fans and fandoms.”  
“Ugh.” Pouted Yuri. Otabek grunted in agreement. He turned on the TV to drown out their unhappy thoughts. There is nothing to be done about fans and their odd ways, except to slip into obscurity.  
ceo  
I expect no one to agree with me. I just wrote this to vent my own frustrations with this nickname.


End file.
